Aberrant
by MafiLOL9090
Summary: 1.Departing from an accepted standard. 2.Diverging from the normal type. -Our version of the third book. *SPOILERS OF 2ND AND 3RD BOOK*
1. Chapter One

Hello people of fanfiction and random readers of the internet. This is Mafilol posting chapter one of Aberrant (our version of Divergent book three). My-Bare-Hands-Obviously will write the next chapter and so on... ENJOY!

_Then the shouting begins. _

I stare at the blank screen, bewildered by what I just saw. A breath that I've held for so long squeeze out of me as Tobias wraps his arms around me. My hand drops to the floor and I don't feel anything for a second.

"Tris?" Tobias murmurs.

But I don't respond. I run.

Over the pain of my wounds, I bolt to the doors too quickly for anyone to react, jumping over bodies in my way. My name echoes out to me but I keep sprinting down the stairs as the shouting fades. The blue walls, ceiling, tiles a blur as I dash through the hallways passing door after door until I get to an exit out of the building.

I don't see the other bodies lying motionless on the floor. I just keep running until I'm at the tracks just in time for the last two cars. I don't stop moving. Just like the first time, I launch myself into whichever car I end up in. My joints jerk painfully and I clench my jaw as I land almost perfectly. I end up on my hands and knees, breathing heavily, my lungs burn for oxygen and I stay like that for a few minutes. I don't allow myself to think about anything yet, bracing the false peace that occupied the gushing thoughts I blocked out.

I finally sit up and star out towards the sky. Amity is a silhouette against the greyness as I the approach the compound. I can see the fence wrapping around the fields and disappearing behind the building. I supposed it reappeared on the other side before continuing around all the factions.

I could see nothing beyond the fence from here. Hazy shadows of trees are there, but not the chaos and turmoil shown in the video. Could all that possibly be there?

And that's what I was going to find out. As the train passes the headquarters, I leap off the car, bending my knees as the balls of my feet come in contact to the squidgy damp earth. There are no guards here; I suppose they're all at Erudite now.

I rush quickly through the orchid and walk to the second building were Marcus once lead us to the wide room. Just like that time, Johanna Reyes sat at her desk looking displeased out the window.

Her eyes brows rise when our eyes meet.

"Beatrice, is everything–"

"I need to get to the fence," I cut her off.

She stares at me, half surprised half suspicious.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow–"

I interrupt her again. "No. Now. No questions. No comments. Now."

"Is there a particular reason for your demand?"

I take a breath, frustrated. "I need to see what's out there," I say in a low voice. "I need to know the truth."

"Opening the gate would concern all factions. We would need to discuss this matter with the faction leaders. Unfortunately they're all occupied with the current greater situation. Perhaps this can wait?"

I stare at her, my eyes burning irritation as I fume with annoyance. "Fine. Can I at least see it?" I ask through my teeth.

She deliberated that for a moment. I can see the conflict in her eyes before she came to her decision.

"You will be supervised so I'll advise you not to be disruptive."

A small relief ignites in my chest as she stands and motions for me to follow her. She walks me out of the Amity compound, around to the back of the buildings where it is empty grass.

I can see the wired fence clearly now as we walk closer towards it. It didn't look like it was capable of maintaining millions of people for however many years now. The gate was not here though.

She leads me around the building again, until we get to the woodland area. The fence ran through the trees, branches twisting through the wired gaps. We walk into the forest. A clearly marked path guides us in. The trees are planted neatly in straight rows with the exact distance between the trunks.

I could see a small block building as we approached it. It was plain white. The colour was dimmed to a light grey and stained with green as plants weaved themselves against the structure of it. At the side, there is a wide tinted black window beside a door without a handle.

"Here it is." Johanna gestures to the space beside the building and I look past her.

The gate was plain, delicate looking and not what I expected. The gate was wired like the fence, only framed with black metal. There were no handles or locks to open it. It was quite large though. Trees grew against it, overgrown and forgotten.

"High volts of electricity flow through the fence so I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Johanna said.

I flinch back, realising that I was about to wind my fingers through the gaps. I could feel the heat of the invisible stream of energy. It irritated my skin and I step back.

"Is that it? Some wires and electricity?" I ask sceptically. "That's what keeping us here?"

"The currents are more than 25.5 million volts. Touch it and you will disintegrate into ash."

I stare at it, noting the ever to slightly illuminating glow of colourless light.

"Why aren't the trees burning?" I question.

"The fence and gate had been specifically designed so that the environment is not effected by something we have created."

"How do you open it?"

She pauses. I look back to see her staring at me.

"That information is confidential and unreachable for everyone, not even leaders of each faction know."

"So there's no way out?"

She just continues to look at me. "There is a way but no one exactly knows how. The fence has been formed a long time ago."

"There isn't anything written down? No other videos or information?"

"This information is only discussed in private with faction leaders. For your safety, we keep it to ourselves."

I sigh. I could see that asking her for the information would be useless.

A young amity boy with glasses was walking towards us calling for Johanna.

"All the leaders are giving out orders for every faction. I think you should see this. They've broadcasted it on the screen."

Johanna looks at me. "I think you should see this too."

I shrug. "Either way I'll know."

She glances at the gate. "I'd rather have you near me than the gate."

"I'm not going to do anything," I tell her. "Apparently it'll obliterate human population but at least the trees are safe."

She glares at me before nodding. "There are cameras here. Don't let the absence of my presence fool you. I'll be back."

"Yay," I reply.

I watch her walk back, disappearing behind the buildings before I turn back to the gate. It puzzled me that this feeble piece of metal could be the reason why we were all here. The thoughts were incomprehensible, unbelievable as the whirled around my head.

Staring into the wilderness on the other side, I pictured the havoc shown on video, unable to think of another world out there. All I could see was darkness through the trees.

It had begun to rain as I continued to ponder the workings of this world. Thick gales of damp fern fragranced the air around me. I let the cool water droplets sooth my head ache as the pain of my wounds invaded my consciousness.

I look down at my hand, thinking of Tori biting me. I laugh at that. Her biting my hand. That seemed so ironic now but I did what I had to. This was something that millions of people died for; something that my own parents freely gave themselves up to fight for.

Tears spring to my eyes and I dap at them, rubbing the moisture away.

"Tris," someone calls.

I turn to see Caleb jogging to me. My expression hardens into an ugly mask of hatred.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"What are YOU doing here?" he shoots back. "Go home. You're not supposed to be here."

"No Caleb, I don't think you understand. I don't take orders from traitors."

He shakes his head. "I'm not a traitor. You're right; you don't understand."

I fume at him, my firsts tightening painfully. "Get out."

"No. Not until you go home."

"Home?" I yell at him with a livid tone. "Where is home, Caleb? Tell me please because home used to be where we lived. But, you know, society happened and then you were the only one left, unfortunately."

His jaw clenches with hurt and anger. "Go home and stay there until we get this sorted out. And then everything will go back to normal – or not normal for us anyway – but how it should be."

"How you do know how things should be? You worked alongside _Jeannine_," I spat her name. "How would you know?"

He takes a step closer, bringing his face nearer to mine. His eyes are cold.

"It's so complicated to talk about now so just stop this little tantrum and go home."

"No."

"Yes," he says.

He grabs my arms and hauls me into actions.

"Get away from me!" I screech, clawing at his arm.

"You heard her," a new familiar voice says.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, this is me, my-bare-hands-obviously, um, I guess you can call me K. Yeah call me that:-)**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't please leave a review. If you do also please leave a review. So, anyway, yeah, I hope you do enjoy it though because I enjoyed writing it. I know it's really small but I will write MUCH bigger parts, I promise!**  
**Love always x**  
**-K.**

**Chapter Two.**  
**Tobias/Four's P.O.V**

I approach Tris with a sigh. Her true Dauntless nature catches me off guard sometimes. Caleb stares at me, instantly; it seems I have interrupted his plan. I must just be imagining it.

"Tobias," Tris says, her voice setting my eyes back to her. She looks tired. Her slumped position and her dark eyes show it. Caleb can probably see it too. "Tobias. Let me deal with this on my own."

I put my hands up in submission. If I do not let her do this she will bring it back up later and arguing with her is not something I need right now. I back away enough to be out of view but still in ear shot of her and Caleb's dry conversation.

"You don't understand any of this. I need to carry on Jeanine's research." Caleb steps closer to Tris and the gate.

"I can't let you do this, Caleb. What happened to you? How could you give up your own sister? Your family? How could you?" Tris says. I can't stand to watch her cry so I look away. I can hear her stifle her sobs but her voice still trembles as she repeats, "How could you?"

"Faction over blood." Caleb spits harshly on the grass next to Tris' feet.

I now watch the scene unfold from behind the tree; I have never eavesdropped before and felt this nervous. Tris walks closer to Caleb so there is only a few inches between them, then she slowly whispers something to him while lifting her hand and smacking him hard around the face. She knows I'm watching because I see her look straight at me for a moment then continues staring back at her brother.

"Violence is so unnecessary." Caleb says, touching his sore cheek and scanning his eyes over the gate.

"And killing off a faction isn't?"

"It needed to be done."

"None of this needed to be done!" Tris screams, throwing her arms and legs at Caleb, tiredly. She's exhausted. I can tell.

I am just about to walk past the tree when someone touches my shoulder and covers my mouth.

"Never known a Dauntless who spied," A female voice whispers.

It's Johanna. She let's go of me almost immediately. I look at her confused of why she did that. Her hair is falling over her scar again. I remember the story of how it happened. It was when she was in Amity initiation. The other transfers and Amity-borns made fun of her. She was the only Candor transfer. She felt she needed to prove she had left Candor so she cut her face and lied about what happened. She still does. There's a song by the Candor about her, about her past, about her face. I think that's wrong. Every time you ask her she will tell a different story. I look at her and I see a beautiful woman who shouldn't have changed for anybody. But that's what life does; throws us situations to test us.

"You've never known a Dauntless." I say a little too loudly as Tris and Caleb's faces turn up. I decide to come out of my small hiding place.

"Four! I told you to leave!" Tris says, obviously angry at me.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You told me to do something and I'm meant to run off and obey? Ha." I see the rage burn within Tris.

"No one is going in past the fence so you can leave or you can stay here and discuss your family issues." Johanna chips in before walking away.

"I can't believe you." Tris says.

"Stop over re-acting! You'll get over him, he'll get over you. There. Done. Goodbye." Caleb says quickly whilst smiling. "I'll just have to go and find how to open this fence and then it's all Erudite's!" Caleb grins, sprinting off.

"Idiot." I mutter.

"That's my brother! I don't care what he's done. Even if he doesn't believe it anymore we're still bl-." Tris bursts into tears. I see a few of her tears coming down her face and dropping onto the dry grass.

"Beatrice, come on. Let's go back and sort things out, okay? We'll get to the fence in the end." in attempt to sooth her, I say, but it doesn't work at all. I sigh and bring her closer to me.

It isn't long before the Amity surrounds us. I'm soon taken away from Tris and she is put, as I am told, into the Cooling Room. I expect they'll give her more peace serum before deciding on what to do with her. I, on the other hand, am left to go back to Erudite HQ.

Alone.

"No," I say, holding Dauntless ground. We are surrounded, out-numbered, un-armed but our spirits are free. They are Dauntless and they blame cowardice. Backing down would be an act of cowardice. "We're not giving up."

"Four, I mean Tobias...Whatever. We have to come to a group decision. You don't get to choose everything without asking us first." Tori struggles against the Dauntless guards holding her arms tightly. Harrison the same.

"She's my mother. I know how to deal with her." I sigh. I'm annoyed at how they gave me power but even the unlimited has limits. What was the point? I think to myself.

"When it suits, Tobias," I hear Evelyn approach behind me. She let me be free from the factionless confinement but she didn't free me from Marcus which I won't forget. "Sometimes I'm your mother, other times I'm nothing to do with you. Make up your mind. Besides, where's your little sister that you've taken an interest into looking after."

Something inside me snaps. _Little sister. _The left corner in my mouth twitches and then I think, quickly. Two options; control myself or let myself free.

What other chances will I have to be free?

I eye a factionless guard standing carelessly next to me. In one swift movement I take her gun and point it at my mother. _Speed. Determination. Adrenaline._

"I want all the factionless to give their guns to the nearest Dauntless or I will shoot Evelyn." I speak loudly and clearly so my voice travels through the room.

"Don't do it. He won't shoot m-." Evelyn begins but before she can end her tempting sentence I cock the gun and push it further to her temple.

"You really think so? You forget whose son I am." I whisper to her and she rolls her eyes.

She's right. I can't shoot her. Just like Tris couldn't shoot Eric.

_Tris._

_Eric._

_She could shoot him either but she did._

I lower my gun and I hear Evelyn heave a sigh of relief. I keep lowering until Evelyn breathes in to speak before I shoot her in the left foot. She screams and I look away. I'm not going to watch my own mother be in pain. I did enough of that growing up.

"Alright, alright. Factionless...lower...your weapons. And will someone get me out of here?" Evelyn shouts… screams... No, squeals.

"Four, we owe it to you man. You are truly Dauntless." Zeke pats my shoulder, grinning. I weakly smile back. I'm Dauntless for shooting my mother, leader of the factionless, in the foot. That makes sense. But then I realise, I am Dauntless because of Tris. She gives me the courage to stand up for people.

_She gives me courage._


	3. Chapter Three

Tris's Point of View by lalamafilol9090

I see the words 'CONFLICT ROOM' before blinding lights blur my sight. My eyes strain for a moment before adjusting to the bright room that I had been in once before. The matte wooden stool is positioned in the centre of the room like last time and without a word from any of the Amity men, I sit, knowing the drill.

They smile kindly at me and I return a grim curve of my lips, not sure if it looked more like a smile or grimace.

An Amity woman enters the room with the same soft beam of peace in her expression as she looks at me.

"Hello, Tris," she says as if we were lifelong friends. In her hand she held a small plastic container that she rests on the table beside the large wall length window. Her back is to me as she shuffles around the table before turning back to me. "I've been told you have spent some time in here before."

"I may have," I reply, my voice travelling from dull and drowsy before hitching up a notch when my eyes land on the needle in her hands.

Sparks of anger were igniting once again and I clasp my hands together to stop myself from lashing out uncontrollably. Even if I did, I doubt the Amity men standing in guard would let me go that far.

"I assume you've had the serum before? This isn't any different from the first time," she assures me, tilting my head away.

I tense as the needle pricks my skin with a cool jab before the liquid trickles through my veins. A heavy cloud wonders into my consciousness, lulling my mind into that feeling before slumber. Sleep begins to creep into my head, dragging my eyes closed before my body slumps forward. I feel arms around my shoulders before darkness. And for once, I welcomed it.

When I wake, it's the sunlight that surges a bubbly, fluffy feeling inside me chest. I jump out of bed and skip to the window, throwing it open before sticking my head out. I grin at the cloudless sky and inhale the fruity scent of apples.

The door opens behind me and I turn to see the same Amity woman from... before my eyes closed smiling at me again. She hold a tray of food and I realise that I am actually quiet that hungry.

"Hello, Tris. How are you feeling today?" she asks, placing it on the table opposite the bed.

"I feel..." like moving, like there's a load of energy threatening to break out of me. "_Great_," I sing.

I stuff a bite of the apple crumble into my mouth and chew.

"We advise you stay indoors for today," she says.

"Indoors?" I whine, my words being muffled by the food. "But it's so nice _outside_."

"I know but we don't want you to get lost or hurt."

"I won't get lost _or_ hurt," I reassure her, nodding my head. "I promise."

She shakes her head, an amusement in her eyes. "Sorry, Tris."

"But that's not fair!" I moan.

She shrugs in apology, closing the door behind her.

I huff in annoyance but not quite able to be annoyed when there was a hot meal ready for me to gobble down.

I spend my day at the window, watching the trees ruffle as the wind begins to pick up. The cloudless sky is no longer clear; huge puffs of grey rainclouds sweep into the horizon, hiding away the sun and plunging the world in darkness.

The excitement burns away as the day goes on and then I'm me again. No one comes to check on me throughout the hours I spend walking around in the room and I find myself at the window, feet dangling out the edge of the window as the breeze fly through my toes.

I throw a glance at the door, listening intently for any movement on the other side before calculating the distance between me and the brass below me. There wasn't much of a gap in that space; two floors, big deal.

I shuffle to the extreme edge of the window before letting myself fall. In half a second my feet come in contact to the squidgy grass and my knees bend to take in the impact. Pausing again, I check for any movement before slipping into the trees.

The rain started to spit down making sharp tapping noises on the leaves. I walk quickly through the bushes and around the thick trunks of trees. The plants here were not neatly grown. They infested the land, weeds twisting around flowers, prickly vines coiling along the mud and into wild bushes. The branches of trees created a barrier overhead like a refection forest floor.

This woodland seemed to grow around the Amity compound. The building was always in sight but the more I tried to travel the opposite direction, the earthly wall guided me _along_, preventing my way to go _through_.

And then I catch a glimpse of metal peeking through the cluster of stems. I creep closer, observing the way the plants overgrown into the misshapen wire. My hand reaches for the metal, attempting to tear away the flowers.

I block a scream. A bolt of electricity spikes at my finger, it's currents weaving into the fibre of my arm and buzzes through my shoulder before disappearing along my spine. My hand continues to zing almost painfully and I clench my hand. It shakes uncontrollably as I unclench it again. I stare at it like it wasn't attached to my arm, turning my palm towards me and away again. The exhilaration gradually fades and them it's just my hand again.

I gaze at the clutter of wild flowers, and being very cautious, I start to rip them away. The fence was here too.

This puzzled me. The jolt of electricity wasn't nearly as powerful as Johanna described. I laugh once, bringing my face closer to the apparent deathly dangerous wires. I lift my hand again and tap the fence.

I jerk my hand back instantly, feeling the weak flow drone in my veins like last time. It was actually possible to get used to this. This time wasn't intense as the first but I wasn't going to stay here and experiment electrocuting myself just to see if I could ever become immune to the shocks.

The sound of car doors slamming shut brought my attention back to Amity compound. I steal to the thinner part of the forest, hiding behind a giant oak while peering around it. A couple of bushes in front help camouflage my place in the trees.

My blood runs cold as I spot Evelyn standing in front of the entrance of the building flanked by two other armed factionless members.

Johanna is there with a group of Amity standing at a distance while eyeing their guns. They are strangely calm, open for attack and defenceless against the weapons.

I tense as Evelyn opens her mouth to speak.

"You can do this the easy way and surrender yourselves freely without any disruptions or you can do it the hard way and prepare to face the consequences," she says.

There is a silence between us all.


	4. Chapter Four

My-Bare-Hands-Obviously

Chapter Four  
Tobias/Four's P.O.V

The unarmed factionless are very quick to leave. I almost miss seeing Evelyn get in a vehicle with guns. I tell the Dauntless my plan but none of them agree.

"Let's just go back to the Dauntless compound! This isn't our fight." Someone shouts.

"You're right. This isn't our fight," I reply as softly as I can. "It's everyone's fight."

"How about the Dauntless who want to go home go on this side and the ones who wish to die trying to take on the factionless go that side?" Tori suggests.

In a few minutes of shouting, pushing and shoving we can all clearly see the two groups.

It's me on my own against the rest of the Dauntless. I sigh. Why can't it just be easy?

"You're not completely alone... Tobias." Someone behind me says. I turn around to have a gun pressed to my forehead. Marcus. Why is he here? What is he doing? Idiot.

"What do you want?" I snarl, staring at his eyes, not the gun.

"To help, of course. I am Abnegation, remember." Marcus smiles, his usual fake smile that could even charm Tris.

"You're more like a whole new faction of your own. A lying, manipulative faction. They may aswell name it Mar-" I say too quickly. The words overflow from my head to my mouth. Though I am interrupted by the cocking of Marcus' gun.

"Really, son? After all these years still the same little boy."

I hold my ground, remembering how she kept going against Peter in her first fight. Remembering how she kept being thrown against the ground. Remembering the blood. She kept getting back up even though she didn't stand a chance. Tris.

"I'm not your son," I say. As steadily as I can I bring up my own gun: Will I shoot both my parents on the same day? What does that say about me? No, I am not like my father or mother or Eric. I am not going to prove myself with a gun. But I am holding a fully loaded weapon. I exhale deeply whilst I speak. "You're nothing to do with me."

"Is that so?" Marcus searches in my eyes. I feel them burning at the back of my skull. Can he see right through me? Look right at my thoughts?

"Isn't this a lovely family moment. Fo- Tobias, are you staying or coming with us?" Tori asks, impatiently.

I trail along behind her and the rest of the Dauntless to answer her question. Taking the rest of the Erudite to Dauntless with us for sentencing but I suspect most of them knew nothing of the plan.

+ + +

I fall down on my bed from my old room in Dauntless. Exhausted. I start to wonder what's happening to Tris, of course she'll be alright but what if something happened? What would I do then? Go back to my old, stupid dream of leaving? Ha. We all know how that turned out. Don't we, Tobias? I think I finally know why I didn't get an aptitude for Amity. The Amity they live... somewhat happily? It's beautiful really. But I can't live happily. Something in my life is missing. Is this the effect that not having Tris around can have on me? No, it must be more than that. Perhaps the imbalance of the factions isn't for the greater good.

It must be around two in the morning and I still haven't even closed my eyes. Too many thoughts are whizzing around my head. It's late and I'm shattered. Without meaning to I trap myself in a deep nightmare.

I'm in my wardrobe. Flashbacks of my Abnegation life slap me in the face: grey clothes, plain hair, pale skin, selflessness. There's a small slip of light travelling through from the slightly opened gap. I hear a sound that I have memorised to be associated with fear, the sound of a belt being unbuckled. I feel myself shaking but I force myself to open the gap in the wardrobe enough for me to see the scene unravelling before my eyes. I wish I had never looked. Everyone I love, people I've never even talked to before, some people I saw just yesterday, some I saw years ago. They wear the same emotion as I did. Marcus stands in front of them all, 8 feet tall. They're frantic; trapped like rats. One by one they disappear by his hand. I try to pull my eyes away but then I see a familiar face. A face I only saw on the second day of every third month. I can't look away now. I see my harsh beatings from another pair of eyes. Marcus' belt soaring above me leaving not a noticeable trace that this night happened beside a sore red mark on my arm. I shout and kick and try to break out of this wardrobe to help myself, to help everyone. But I can't. I can't move. I'm helpless.

I jump out of bed, sweating, crying. Thank god no one can see me like this. I go for a cold shower and by the time I'm done I see it is 9am. I get dressed, head down to the cafeteria, grab my muffin and leave again. This time to the training area.


End file.
